Until the End
by ILYmarissa
Summary: There are certain things that bring us closer to eachother in life such as food, marriage, children, and death. Its a Babe story, and I am really bad at summaries so just read it PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a new story idea I had like yesterday, and it is a babe story of sorts. I dont know if it is any good, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me! And this story is dedicated to caitlin, who kinda in a weird way came up with the idea, except I did so yea. Enjoy, and I dont really have any idea of a title so that is troublesome!_**

"Cupcake, we have been doing this on and off relation ship for over 4 years now, and I think it is time you face the fact that I won't wait around for you forever. I think that you need to pick between me and your job, because you can't choose both. I know you love it when we are together, and I love it to, but I hate having to drop whatever I am doing at work to come and see what kind of trouble you got in today. I want you to choose between me, and your job right now." Joe said with his voice slightly raised, his temper starting to show.

"Well Joe you want me to pick, fine I pick work." I yelled at him throwing the remote I had in my hand square into his chest. I stormed up the steps and starting pulling things out of the dresser and the closet and putting them into a huge blue laundry basket.

Hi, my name is Stephanie Plum and I am a fugitive apprehension agent aka bounty hunter. I have been working for my cousin Vinnie for almost 5 years now and I liked my job besides all the crazy stockers and people blowing up my cars.

I have been dating Joe Morelli, Trenton PD, off and on for about four years. There had been lots of fun times, and twice as many horrible ones. Joe never saw me for who I was, but for who I could be. He wanted the typical burg housewife who stayed home cooking and cleaning, and taking care of "the bambinos".

This was way too much for me to handle. I go stir crazy if I have to stay in one place for to long.

Joe came thumping up the steps after me.

"This is about Manoso isn't it?" He yelled at me.

Ricardo Carlos Manoso, street name Ranger, is my mentor, friend, and occasionally my Cuban sex god. Ranger and I have gotten to know each other very well over the past five years. He works for Vinnie too, but only does high bond cases. On the side he runs a security company called RangeMan.

"Ranger has nothing to do with this and you know it. You want me to be somebody that I am not Joe. I'm not going to change for you, nor will I change for anybody." I yelled right back at him.

Ranger and I have spent a few nights together, and I don't know what is going on between us, but I know there is something. The first night we spent together he told me he loved me, in his own way and then sent me back to Morelli. That broke my heart, it made me feel that I was nothing more than a toy, but Ranger was always there for me when I needed him. Our relationship did not revolve around him like it does with Joe and I, if anything it revolves around me.

I got just about everything I could out of Joe's bedroom and ran down the stairs. He followed closely behind me. I grabbed my purse, rex's aquarium, and the keys to my new black F-150 courtesy of Ranger, and headed out the door.

"Well Joe, have a nice life." I said as I slammed the door. I knew it was the mature approach but it works.

I loaded my stuff in the car and sat rex on the front seat.

"Rex, was Joe right about the trouble in our relationship being because of Ranger?" I started to get tears in my eyes. In my heart I loved Joe, I just could never be what he wanted me to be.

I drove out of Joe's driveway and headed to the nearest convenience store. I really needed to have a visit with two of the best men in the world, Ben and Jerry.

I came out of the store 5 minutes later with a gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream and a spoon; I was set for the night.

When I arrived back at my apartment I carried up Rex, the ice cream, and some of my clothes. I was too tired to make another trip.

I put Rex back in his proper place on the kitchen counter and gave him some year old cereal form my pantry. Then I grabbed the ice cream and my favorite Ghostbusters DVD and ate.

I had managed to finish the entire gallon by the time the movie was over, and I wish I hadn't. I changed in to Rangers big black shirt and a pair of sleep shorts and cuddled into my nice soft bed.

I awoke at 2am to the Wonder Woman theme song blaring form my cell phone.

"uh" I grunted into the phone.

"Stephanie, its Tank."

"Its 2am what do you want?" I yelled.

"Its Ranger, he is in the hospital. Come quickly." Click.


	2. Chapter 2

_**YAY thanks for all the reviews, y'all inspired me to write more. Rangerbabe this chapter is dedicated to you because that was an amazing idea…..and now you will see it in text! Be excited! I don't how well this chapter will turn out, but I am listening to skin by the Rascal Flatts---who I hate, but love the song---and when I listen to it my writing normally turns out better. So let's hope this chapter does too! And I want to thank chaeergirl13 for editing my story so wonderfully thanks!**_

"Stephanie, its Tank."

"Its 2am what do you want?" I yelled.

"Its Ranger, he is in the hospital. Come quickly." Click.

Ranger is in the hospital? This isn't possible, Batman never falls, no one can defeat Batman! How serious is it? I don't know anything I have to go to him now.!

I started running around the room frantically looking for clothes, no time for makeup; I need to get to him. What if Ranger is terribly hurt? What if he dies before I get to see him? What if he never gets to know how much I feel for him?

I was crying so hard that I couldn't see out of my eyes. Just then the phone rang. I looked down at the number. _Shit._

"What do you want Joe?" I barked.

"Stephanie, I loved you, I tried so hard, why… why…why" He seem to be on the verge of tears. Great, this is exactly what I needed.

"Joe, we went through this earlier today, and Ranger is in the hospital, I need to see him."

"Ah ha! So I was right! You loved him all along! You never really cared for me, did you? All you wanted was a place to run when there was no where else to go. Well fine, go to Ranger, but remember I won't be here when he dumps you for some ditzy blonde!" Joe yelled.

"Ranger would never do that to me! He, unlike you, actually cares about me and not himself. You know what, Joe? Ranger is hurt, bye" and I hung up on him. I have a feeling that was a bad idea.

I ran out to the car and zoomed out of the parking lot. The hospital was only a ten-minute drive on a good day, I made it in 4.

"I'm here to see Rang… Ricardo Mañoso." I told the receptionist.

"He is in ICU, only family is allowed. Are you family?" she asked me.

"Yes, I'm his…….girlfriend." I told her.

She led me back though a bunch of sterile white hallways. It was oddly calm; all you could hear was the beeping of machines. I looked into one of the doors to see a mother lying by her sleeping daughter holding onto her hand like it was the last time she would ever see her daughter. My heart snapped in two. What if that was Ranger?

"It's the third door on the left." She said.

I speed walked down the hall and opened the door quietly.

Ranger was lying there asleep, connected to at least 100 machines. His naturally dark, rich skin was a very pale shade of brown. He had cuts and bruises all over his face. Through the white sheets you could see a bloody bandage surrounding his muscular chest.

I just stood there staring, tears leaking from my eyes, staring at him. He looked like he was in so much pain, yet oddly serene.

Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up at a worn, battered Tank.

"What happened?"

"I will tell you later." He whispered.

I walked over closer to his bed, my heart thumping loudly in my chest.

I sat down at the edge of his bed a put my hand on his face. He seemed to flinch a little in pain. I wove my hand through his and laid my head next to his.

_She dreams she's dancing around _

_and around without and cares and_

_her very first true love is holding her _

_close and the soft wind is blowing _

_her hair. For a moment she's un-scared. _

I awoke to slight movement by Ranger.

"Ranger…"

His eyelids flickered a little bit and opened slightly.

"Babe…" He whispered very quietly.

Then he closed his eyes and the lines on his heart monitor went flat. Alarms and buzzers were going off everywhere.

"Ranger…no, don't, Ranger, I love you."

_**Okay not amazing, kind of short I know, but I liked it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I don't like writing new chapters unless I get 10 reviews, so keep that in mind. Tell me what you think, what I could do better, or what you liked….if anything!**_

_**Yes and the little Italics thing is a line from skin by the Rascal Flatts. It is a really good song, and I HATE HATE HATE country.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm really sorry it has taken me so long. I have net been in a writing mood. I think that I am getting worse at writing. Oh well. I'm sorry it really sucks. I just can't get it the way I want. Tell me if it is so terrible that I should rewrite it! IM REALLY SORRY!**_

**_Right and I had this done on thursday but it wouldnt let me upload it so sorry for the terribly long wait!_**

Then he closed his eyes and the lines on his heart monitor went flat. Alarms and buzzers were going off everywhere.

"Ranger… no… don't, Ranger, I love you."

Then nurses and doctors flew into the room and started poking and putting their hands to Ranger's heart.

I just sat there staring intently, too shocked to tear my eyes away from Ranger's limp, lifeless body. I watched the nurses charge up the paddlesand place them over his fragile heart.

"Miss, you really need to leave." one of the doctors said calmly to me.

"RANGER…NOOOOO. RANGER I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU." I screamed while the nurse pushed me out of the door.

I sat in the waiting room not crying but thinking. I was too sad to cry. Right there in the room across the hall was Ranger, slowing slipping out of my world. He was leaving me just as I finally found him.

I love him, I always have. He has always been there for me. Like the time that Abruzzi was terrorizing me, or the time all the Slayers were out to get me. He never flinched when I asked for help; he just came to my aid. What was I going to do without him?

Someone tapped me on my shoulder, and I jumped. That reminded me of when Ranger used to warn me to be aware of my surroundings. I fell to the floor crying. What if he never told me that again?

Tank reached down, pulling me up and into him.

"What happened?"

I explained as best I could through my tears.

Tank seemed like he was about to cry himself.

We stood there hugging for a long time until we saw the doctor come out of Ranger's room.

"Are you Mr. Manoso's family?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Tank said cautiously.

"I'm so terribly sorry. Mr. Manoso had a heart attack and we all tried as hard as we could but he just couldn't hold on. I am really sorry for your loss," the doctor said and looked at the floor.

I just stood there staring at the door. There was no way that "The Wizard" was dead behind that door. Nothing could kill Batman. He just couldn't be dead, this was not possible.

Tank stood there with silent tears streaming out of his eyes. The second I saw this, I knew. Ranger was dead.

I ran down the hall and into Rangers room, and stopped dead in my tracks. There was Ranger's lifeless body lying on the bed. It was Ranger's body, but Ranger was no longer in it. I walked over to the bed and sat down by his dead body. I put my head on his chest and I cried and I cried.

He was gone… forever. He will never know how much he meant to me. He will never know how happy I was when he was around. He will never know how much I wanted, needed, and yearned for him. And he will never know how much I loved him.

Tank walked into the room and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Steph, the doctors need us to leave now. It will be okay. Ranger can hear you. He loves you Stephanie. He always has, and he always will."

"I just wish I could go back and say goodbye and let him know how much I love him."

"He knows, trust me he knows"

I looked down at Ranger "I will love you forever"

_To everyone who's lost someone they love  
Long before it was their time  
You feel like the days you had were not enough  
when you said goodbye _

And to all of the people with burdens and pains  
Keeping you back from your life  
You believe that there's nothing and there is no one  
Who can make it right

There is hope for the helpless  
Rest for the weary  
Love for the broken heart  
There is grace and forgiveness  
Mercy and healing  
He'll meet you wherever you are  
Cry out to Jesus, Cry out to Jesus

For the marriage that's struggling just to hang on  
They lost all of their faith in love  
They've done all they can to make it right again  
Still it's not enough

For the ones who can't break the addictions and chains  
You try to give up but you come back again  
Just remember that you're not alone in your shame  
And your suffering

When your lonely  
And it feels like the whole world is falling on you  
You just reach out, you just cry out to Jesus  
Cry to Jesus

To the widow who suffers with being alone  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
For the children around the world without a home  
Say a prayer tonight

Tank and I left Ranger with one last kiss and silently walked out to the car.

When we got in the car, I wanted to know exactly who did this to Ranger.

"What happened to him Tank?"

"I'm not sure you are ready to hear this."

"Tell me" I yelled. I need to know. Maybe it will give me some sort of inner peace knowing that he died for a noble cost.

"Well Ranger got a call earlier this evening from a friend of yours saying that he wanted to have a talk about you. So Ranger got in the car and drove to his house. He told me to follow ten minutes later just in case." Tank took a long pause. Something seemed to be troubling him.

"Anyway, I don't know what exactly went on inside but from what I could tell, and feel they got in a huge fight. Joe was upset at Ranger because he thought that you had left him to be with Ranger. So when Ranger got there Joe drew a gun on him. I arrived ten minutes later and it seemed Ranger had been shot for at least five minutes, so I am guessing that Joe… as soon as Ranger walked in… If only I would have come earlier maybe Ranger wouldn't be…" Tank said finally crying.

"Joe…my Joe. He killed…" I cried so hard that it wouldn't have surprised me if I shriveled up.

Then I heard and odd ring coming from somewhere far away. The ringing kept getting louder and louder until….

_**Well there you are. Not finished! Unless no one likes it! Um I won't update until I get 10 reviews, but I know where this story is going. And it is not where y'all think! I'm really sorry it sucks so much!**_

**_The song is Cry out to Jesus by Third Day. I don't know why but I heard this song on the Radio and I just thought it would fit. And no I don't only listen to the Jesus station, I just like it! Don't make fun of me _**

_**And thanks to cheergirl13 my WONDERFUL beta. Beta how weird does that sound. Anyway thanks a bundle for fixing my story!**_

_**BTW sorry that I am so bad with all the medical terms. SORRY!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it has taken me so long! I haven't been in the writing mood, mostly because I had a 7 page research paper to do, but that is okay because here is the chapter. Um it is bad I know, and I am sorry! Oh right I don't own anyone. And I still have the 10 reviews policy. I know y'all hate it, but I would probably still update if I didn't get then cause I like this story, but I update faster with reviews! Oh yes and I am REALLY CLOSE TO 100 REVIEWS FOR WRING CHOICES! So get me to 100 please!1 The day that I get 100 I will update ever story! I promise, even if that means blowing off all my homework! Okay now the story!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joe…..my Joe. He killed…." I cried so hard that it wouldn't have surprise me if I shriveled up.

Then I herd and odd ring coming from somewhere far away. The ringing kept getting louder and louder until….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wait what? Where am I.

I looked around to see the familiar surroundings of my room. I heard the ringing again. My cell phone.

"WHAT" I yelled.

"Stephanie, it is Tank. Ranger is in the hospital." No that just happened. Am I dreaming? This already happened.

"You already told me this"

"What are you talking about? Ranger got shot a few hours and he is in the hospital."

Rangers not dead? How can this be?

"I will be there in a second."

I threw the phone on my bed and pulled on a pair of shorts. This was my chance to tell Ranger everything that I thought I would never get a chance to. How much I love him, how much I will always love him. How much he means to me, how much he has always meant to me.

I floored it all the way to the hospital. And ran right past the woman at the front desk, and right up to the same room Ranger was in, in my dream. There he was laying on the sterol white sheet. He appeared to have more color than I remember him having in my dream. This is a good thing.

I went over to his bed and sat next to him, and I realized he wasn't moving at all.

"Oh my god, is he dead?" No way there are wiggly lines on the monitor, not like in my dream.

Just then I felt a big hand on my shoulder. Tank.

"Tank, he is not moving" I stared into his eyes. He looked worn, tired, scared, and most of all he looked as he was about to cry. Just the look in his eyes set me off. I started to cry on his shoulder.

"He is in a coma. The doctors said his heart was just barely hit, so there is a great chance for recovery" he said but then stopped.

"Is there more?"

"They don't know how long he will be in a coma for, it could potentially be years, but they know that he will come out of it."

I looked down at ranger. He looked so peaceful, not like he was in pain at all. My heart jumped. He seemed so far and distant, almost in his own world.

_I never, said I'd lie in wait forever  
If I died we'd be together now  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try_

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...

Ever...  
Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies!

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

If I fall...  
If I fall...  
Down

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I...  
Should I!  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...

I sat by Ranger for 3 hours just staring at him, crying over him, holding his hand, whispering in his ear how much I love him.

Tank came in after 3 hours and pulled me out of the room.

"Steph you really need to take a break. He knows that you are here, just go grab something to eat or drink. He….he wont go away" Tanks voice broke.

I was really tired, and quite thirsty.

"You want anything?" I asked Tank

"No I'm fine thanks. I will sit with him for a while."

I walked down to the first floor of the hospital where they had a 24 hour cafeteria.

As I was walking past the administration desk I heard a familiar voice.

"Yes could you tell me the status of Ricardo Manoso?" he asked.

"He is in the ICU, he seems to be stabilizing, but he is still in a coma." The woman said.

I turned around to see Joe hitting his head against the hospital wall. Just then I remember who had shot Ranger in my dream, Joe.

I marched right up to him and punched him square in the nose. His eyes immediately started watering and he fell down to the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled. Head started turning in out direction.

"You damn well know" I yelled back at him.

"You meant to kill him didn't you? And now you are pissed because he is still alive to tell the story to the cops aren't you? How could you do that Joe? What has Ranger ever done to you? I love he Joe, not you. All these years I have never loved you it was always him. You knew that didn't you? You felt threatened, so what did you do? You went out and shot him. But surprise he isn't dead." I whispered to him.

Then I kicked him in between his legs and ran into the cafeteria.

Ten minutes later I was back up in Rangers room drinking coffee with Tank.

"Hey Tank? What happened to Ranger?" I asked.

Just then there was a knock on the door, and two women came storming into the room. One was really short and had dark skin. The other was taller, very toned and very beautiful.

"Abuela, es bueno verle aún en este tiempo triste" Tank said in fluent Spanish.

I didn't have a clue of what he was saying but I knew that these two women were Rangers grandmother and his mother.

"Maria this is Stephanie Plum" Tank said to the younger women.

I stuck my hand out as to shake it. She looked down at my hand then looked back up at me clearly disgusted.

"I know who she is, and I want her out of my son's room" he said firmly.

Abuela was sitting on the edge of Rangers bed whispering things in Spanish in Rangers ear while stroking his hand.

"Maria I don't think…" Tank started.

"You heard me girl, get out." She yelled at me.

I just stood there staring at her. Who was she to tell me what to do?

"Pardon me?"

"Get out of my son's room, you have caused him enough pain the way it is. I don't want you anywhere near him."

"I'm sorry ma'am that you have such bad feelings toward me, but I love your son very much, and I refuse to leave." I said equally as firmly back.

"Oh really, well then I will just have to call security."

"Why do you hate me so much? You don't even know me." I was starting to get really mad. This was neither the time nor the place for this.

"My son has told me all about you. You're the little bounty hunter that he keep bailing out of trouble because you are terrible at your job. You're the person that keeps sending my son signals that you are not ready for. You're the little girl who keeps breaking my son's heart by going back to that cop of yours. I want nothing to do with you, and I'm sure that my son doesn't either." She said

"Has your son also told you about how the one night we spent together he woke up and told me to go back to that cop. He told me that he didn't want me. Virtually he told me that he didn't love me. He hurt me more than you could ever know that day ma'am, and yet I am still here. You want to know why? Because I love him with every bit of my body. I want to spend the rest of my life with this man. I would die for him. So I would appreciate it if you didn't judge me because of what you have heard. Because that is not the half of it" I said trying to fight back tears quite unsuccessfully.

Just then I heard Abuela gasp and a slight rustling from the bed.

_**TA DA! How did you like it? Not that great I know but what can you say. It was a chapter. Um the song is Ghost of you from my chemical romance. The best band ever! So yea 10 reviews or no update! I will try to update faster. Sorry for the wait! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Since I am nice, and I don't wanna ruin anyone's life I will write a new chapter for you. I just wanted to tell y'all that you are amazing. I have 60 reviews for a 4 chapter story! I love all of you! I only own Abuela, and Maria. No one else. Hmmm if there is any special way you would like me to take the story please tell me  now on the the story! I decided that I will not say the 10 review rule anymore. But please please please please please review. I really want to know what you think! PLEASE! Even if you hate it and think it is the biggest piece of junk ever. Tell me PLEASE!_**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I would die for him. So I would appreciate it if you didn't judge me because of what you have heard. Because that is not the half of it" I said trying to fight back tears quite unsuccessfully.

Just then I heard Abuela gasp and a slight rustling from the bed.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Ranger?" I yelled running over to his bed.

"Ricky, it's your mother. Can you hear me?" she said holding his hand.

I touched Rangers face. He seemed to be getting color back. I prayed that Ranger would wake up. That he would be okay and alive. No harm would ever come to him. I love him so much.

"Ranger, its me Stephanie. You remember me don't you?"

"Course he remembers you. You are to one that almost got him killed. Why are you here? My Ricky might be waking up, and I don't want you to ruin this moment."

"Mrs. Manoso. I love your son more than you will ever know. This man is my life. I don't know what I would have done if he would have died. I haven't gone home since he has been in this hospital. I have not eaten, slept, or done anything but sit by his bed. If that does not show my love for him I don't know what does."

Ranger stirred again.

I held his hand a prayed even harder. This was the first time I had prayed in over 10 years. I even started bargaining with god that if Ranger would wake up I would start going to church and try my hardest to find god.

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you._

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will

Forgive me if I stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, i've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you

If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echos in every room  
I would

That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will

A few minutes later the doctors came into the room, for the hourly check up. They poked and prodded him to see if they could get any response.

The doctor came up to me when he was finished and asked if I could step outside with him. My heart was racing at full speed. What was the doctor going to tell me? Was Ranger going to be okay? Why did he not want to talk to Ranger's mother?

"Ms. Plum, I have been watching Ranger very closely, and he seems to be improving greatly." My heart leaped with excitement. Ranger was going to wake up. I would be able to touch and hold him again.

"I feel that Ranger will be waking up soon. But I don't think he will stay conscious for very long. His heart is very weak, and it will take a lot of effort for him just to breathe. I just thought I would warn you that if Mr. Manoso gets stressed, scared, or overwhelmed with any emotion he may have a heart attack."

My mind immediately went to Maria. With both of us in the room Ranger was bound to be stressed. I wanted to spend the time with Ranger, alone. But she was Rangers mother.

"How soon do you think that Ranger will be waking up?" I asked the doctor.

"I really could be anytime, now or in a few hours. I think that he will be awake in the next 8 hours or so."

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just leave, and I desperately wanted to be in the room when Ranger woke up. I walked back into Rangers room and watched Ranger lying perfectly still on the bed.

Maria and Abuela were sitting on the edge of rangers bad speaking to him in Spanish. They looked so worn. You could see the fear, and worry in their eyes. As Abuela held his hand and Maria laid her head on his chest, I knew that I had to leave them alone.

We spent the next hour sitting there in silence, just watching Ranger. I was thinking about him. How many times I have screwed up. When we spent that one night together how I didn't even try to go after him. I know that if I was more demanding we may actually be together today, and none of this would have happened. I thought of how he may feel when he wakes up and I am not here. Will he feel like I have abandoned him in his time of need?

Just then Ranger started stirring in his bed. I watched as him eyelids flickered. Maria jumped up and grabbed his other hand and prayed over him. I slowly got up and walked out of the room. I sat in the chair crying my heart out. It hurt me deeply to have to leave Ranger. I didn't even know if he was awake or not.

10 minutes later Maria popped her head out of the door and looked around. She walked over to me.

"I think you need to go into Rangers room" She told me, no emotion shown on her face.

I ran over to his room and looked in. What I saw made my heart fall to the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**There, I know it is really short I just haven't updated in like 2 weeks, so I decided I would put something out there. Please review. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. Oh right the song is Teddy Geiger For you I will.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay ready here we go again. I am really sorry I have not been updating, I really have not found the time or the desire to do it recently. I don't know I just don't really feel like writing. But I figured that I needed to write something. So here we go. PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"I think you need to go into Rangers room" She told me, no emotion shown on her face.

I ran over to his room and looked in. What I saw made my heart fall to the floor.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ranger was on the bed, a slight smile played across his face. In his hand he was holding a small black box. I had seen this box once before, when Dickie proposed.

Tears started leaking out of my eyes. This was too much for me to handle all at once. I was so happy Ranger was alive and awake to look at me. But at the same time I was scared to death of what he was about to do.

I walked over to his bed, now crying so hard I couldn't even see. He pulled me down to the corner of his bed, and into a huge hug. We stayed like that for what seemed to be forever.

"Ranger I was so worried. I thought you were dead, I thought I would never get to tell you how much you mean to me. How much I really love you, how much I care for you. Ranger my life came to a stand still when I thought I had lost you. I just couldn't bear the thought of us never having a fair shot at happiness. I…." He put a finger up to my lip to get me to stop talking.

"Babe, its okay. I am here now, and I promise I will never leave you again." He slowly brought his lips to mine, and I came towards him. It was a kiss I will never forget. It was Fourth of July. It was Christmas. Fireworks, Snowflakes, Sunstroke, and frostbite. It was not demanding instead it was gifted with tenderness. And as we pulled away he opened the box.

"Stephanie" He said very quietly. I knew it was going to happen right then. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to be together forever. I cant bear to live without you anymore. Stephanie…..Babe…..will you marry me?" He said in the sexiest voice I had ever heard. I just stared deep down into his eyes. I could tell he was not just doing this out of pity, or out of desperation like Joe. Ranger really loved me, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me.

I grabbed Rangers hands and held them tight as tears leaked out of my eyes. "I thought you didn't do relationships?" I said.

"Well I guess I was wrong" he said as a smile played across his lips.

Wow batman admitting he was wrong that is a first. I thought. I knew deep down inside this was all I had ever wanted. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I wanted to wake up with Ranger on the other side of me. I wanted to smell him all of the time. I loved him.

"Ranger, I love you more than anyone in the entire world. Yes Ranger…." That was as far as I got, before his eyes glazed over and the machines started going off again.

Doctors and Nurses rushed in from every angle pushing me back out of the way. Abuela and Maria came back into the room and just stared at Ranger.

After a few minutes the doctors pushed us back out of the room and into the lobby. Again we waited…..and waited…..and waited even longer. Finally after a few hours of pacing around the lobby and sneaking glances in the window the doctor came out of the room looking exhausted, and yet he didn't look displeased.

"Ranger is back in a coma, it was a close call. He went into cardiac arrest, just as we had thought he would. He did wake up for a quick moment and gave me this."

He opened his hand to reveal a huge diamond engagement ring. The doctor handed it to me and said that Ranger said to wear it until he got better.

I immediately started crying again. Tank sat me down on a chair and started questioning the doctor yet again. From what I heard Ranger's health was not declining, but he also wasn't getting any better. They really had no idea when he would come out of a coma. It could be very soon or it could be years.

Making my way down town  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you   
And now I wonder  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you... tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever think of me

Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in  
Your precious memory

Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall   
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by,oh  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

I sat in the lobby for hours just waiting and waiting. Finally I got up the courage to go back into Ranger's room. It looked dead again. The life drained out of the room, just as the life drained out of Ranger. The room was cold and dark, unlike a few hours ago when it was full of light and energy.

Ranger just laid there not moving just sleeping. His breaths were shallow, and meaningless. It hurt me more than anything to see him lying there and there was not a thing I could do about it. Instead I just sat there holding his hand crying into his chest. Thinking about how much I loved him, how much I wanted him to be alive and well. How much I really needed him.

"Ranger, I will love you until the end."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yes I know it has been like a month. And I completely suck at writing. I don't know what happened but now I just can't seem to write at all. Umm I don't know. Should I do a sequel or just leave it at that? I don't know you tell me. And Review if you would please, tell me how terrible it truly was. And the song was a thousand miles by Vanessa Carlson. **_


End file.
